The Martin's War
by Luvin-Gabriel1
Summary: This is WAY different than the movie, Gabriel and Tavington is DEFENATLY in it! Ben betrays his son once to teach him a lesson? What lesson? please R&R!!! You won't be sorry! Megan and MArget is the same girl! I did a boo boo there on the last 2 chps.
1. Default Chapter

Date 1776  
  
A young girl ran through a beautiful meadow of flowers. Her long blonde hair bounced up and down on her shoulders as she ran. She giggled to herself as she ran up to her big, yet cozy, home. Thomas, 15, was lying on his stomach on the porch, making is soldiers, and Gabriel, the eldest at age 18, sat in a chair with his feet propped up on the ledge of the porch, reading a book. Their youngest sister, Susan, played with her dolls and the three boys Nathan, 10, Samuel,9, and William, 5, played marbles. Margaret eagerly ran up onto the porch. "Father's coming! Father's coming!" she shouted eagerly. Margaret was ordered to go into town and by a loaf of bread, but once she saw father's horse, she had to run back home and tell the good news to the others. Sure enough, she was right and the children saw their father on his horse coming towards them. Everyone, except Gabriel, got up to greet him. The tall man jumped off his horse with the most bitter face any man could have on his face. Thomas, Susan, Margaret, Samuel, Nathan, and William ran at him laughing and asking lots of questions. Gabriel stood where he was, he knew what kind of mood his father was in, and at a time like one of those, it was best not to bother him. Ben shook his kids off and stomped inside the house. Gabriel watched his father's massive boots stomp on the floorboards, then up the stairs. The children, not as happy anymore, also watched him. "Something is obviously bugging him." Thomas replied walking up beside Gabriel. Gabriel sighed. "Obviously" he murmured and walked inside the house. He looked up the steps, looked back at Thomas, walked up the flight of stairs, and knocked lightly on the second door on the right. "WHAT IS IT!?" he heard his father bellow. "Father, may i come in?" Gabriel asked, no response came, but instead of the noise of the lock unclicking. Gabriel opened it and walked in. His father stood next to the window sill and looked out of it. "Father.... if i may, ask you what is wrong?" Gabriel asked. Ben looked into his son's eyes, who only stared back at him. "The meeting at Charlestown was a disater. Everyone is getting fed up with the British..... and they want to go to war." Ben replied. Gabriel's eyes widened, for 2 reasons. 1, he couldn't believe the people of the colonies wanted to go to war with a country like Britain, and 2 he wanted to get information about the war. He wanted to become a solider so badly. "Are we?" he asked after a moment of silence. "Yes" Ben said regrettably, then looked at Gabriel. "Your not enlisting." Ben said sternly. Gabriel's mouth dropped. "H.. How did you know that I....." "Please Gabriel, i am not that stupid, I was a young headstrong 18-year-old once. Being a man of war has no advantages, believe me" Ben replied. "But Father, I..."" No Gabriel! And the at is final!" Ben yelled, raising his voice 10 times louder. Gabriel looked at him and sighed. "Yes sir" he murmured. "What was that?" Ben asked. "Yes sir" Gabriel said louder so Ben could hear him. "Good" Ben replied then walked out of the room.  
  
Gabriel walked through town, while walking the busy streets of the market, he noticed several British soldiers surveying the people, some beating colonists because they didn't pay taxes, others firing small shops because they owed to much debt. Susan followed close behind Gabriel, holding his hand tightly. "Gabriel, why are those men hurting people?" she asked. "Um, i don't know Susan" Gabriel lied. Gabriel then stopped walking and just stared at what was happening to some people. Susan, bored of standing around, looked over her shoulder. She saw a tall man with brown hair and ice cold blue eyes set a shop on fire. Her mouth dropped once she noticed a little girl try and run to her mother. The girl was one of Susan's friends, and she watched the man grab her. Susan let go of Gabriel's hand, ran up to the officer, and kicked him as hard as she could in the shin. Hearing someone howl in pain, Gabriel turned around to see what was going on. Gabriel's mouth dropped once he saw Susan, and took off after her. Once the man was done yelling he pointed a gun at her. Gabriel ran up to Susan, picked her up, and jumped out of the way. Gabriel landed hardly on the ground. He looked up and saw the solider draw his sword and then Gabriel pushed Susan off of him, to the side. He grabbed an old rusty sword lying in the dirt next to him, and raised it above his head. The soldiers sword clashed down onto it. He barely blocked that blow. Susan's friend's mother picked Susan up and faded into the shadows to protect her. Once the solider pulled his sword away and made ready to hit again, Gabriel lifted his foot and kicked him hardly in the face, giving him time to stand up. By then, most of the people on the streets had gathered around to watch. Gabriel didn't want to fight a british solider, but he sure enough didn't want them to hurt his sister. The solider was kneeling, he touched the edge of his mouth were blood was coming from and glared up at him. He glared back, threw the sword down, and began to walk off. Suddenly the solider jumped back on to his feet and swung his sword as hard as he could. Gabriel blocked his blow with his musket, which surprised some people. The man then kicked Gabriel in the stomach, and sent him to the ground. Before Gabriel knew it, the man had the tip of his sword centimeters away from his throat. People gasped in horror, and some women covered their children's eyes. "Colonel Tavington! Seize your sword!" someone shouted. Gabriel looked over to the person who shouted the command. The man walked up behind Tavington, who wouldn't take his eyes off Gabriel. " Colonel, i told you.... seize your sword!" Cornwillis shouted again. The man clenched his teeth together then put his sword away, but he wasn't happy about it. "Sir, this boy attacked me!" tavington replied. The Man looked at Gabriel. "Young man, is this true?" he asked Gabriel. He shook his head. "N...no sir" he replied breathlessly. "You lie!" Tavington shouted at him. "You! Tell me what happened!" the chubby man demanded pointing at a colonist. "This man lies! He attacked the boy!" he shouted, hating the British. Tavington gave him the death stare in return. "Oh I don't know what to believe! Just let him be!" he replied. "Wait sir, this boy fights like he has fought for years! Maybe the colonies are organizing a militia and this boy is a rebel!" Tavington replied, yanking Gabriel up to his feet. "Oh for heaven's sake, leave the boy alone!" a woman shouted. "Well, yes, I did see him fight you, but for good heavens, these people aren't that stupid, right?" he asked walking up into Gabriel's face. Gabriel shook his head yes. "W...We might not agree with some of your laws, but we would never commit treason" Gabriel lied. "Let him go" he ordered. Cornwillis snickered and turned and walked away. "With pleasure" tavington murmured and shoved Gabriel into the edge of a door, cutting his forehead and splitting the bottom of his lip. Blood trickled from both. Tavington smiled in pleasure then turned and walked away. The spectators returned with their lives and Gabriel slowly got up to his feet. "Gabriel, you were always a fighter." the mother said as she handed Susan to him. "Thank you for watching her Mrs. Taylor" Gabriel replied. She smiled warmly and shook her head. Gabriel nodded politely and walked home, half scolding Susan, half praising her.  
  
  
Abigail, the Martian's black nana, nursed Gabriel's cuts. She smiled at him as se stitched his forehead and put peroxide on his lip. Ben walked in and looked at him. "Abigail, the children please." he replied wanting her to leave to the room. "Yes sir" she replied taking the hint. "Here leave this on your lip, it's still a little swollen" Abigail ordered as she handed him a pouch of ice then left the room. "What happened?" Ben asked once she was gone. "Tripped and fell" Gabriel lied. Ben smiled at him. "Don't lie to me boy, Susan told me the truth" Ben warned, getting angry. Gabriel looked at the floor. Ben moved the the other end of the room. "A British solider huh? You know you should respect them, i taught you better than that." Ben lectured. "The British are cruel thieves father, why are you blinded by their immortality!? Why mustn't you see that they will eat us alive if we don't do something?" Gabriel replied, this time raising his voice. "Gabriel, i was a patriot, and i hated them as much as you do now. I thought they had no right doing what they have done, but in the end i found that they do know what they are doing!" he shouted. "Your wrong father! They are greedy pigs who want nothing but power and land and people to do their work for them! By doing these laws, they'll seize control over our land, over us and eventually either killing us or using us as slaves!" Gabriel shouted back. Ben backed his son up against the wall. "and how did you get this evidence?" Ben asked softly, but sternly. Gabriel thought about it for a moment. "I..I can feel it" he replied finally. "Thought so, now there will be no more talk about this, you here? Or I'll bust that other lip!" Ben replied then walked out of the room.  
  
Late that night, a noise woke Ben up. He lit a candle and walked downstairs and looked around, when he then found a note. He read it:  
Dear Father,  
I bet at this moment, your infuriated at me. But i am only trying to let you and my brothers and sisters have a better life. What you do not know is that while i was in town with Susan this morning, I signed up for the militia. And i am going to make sure that i kill that bastard who brought pain not only to me, but to Susan as well. I hope you can understand my cause and i will find you after this is all over. I will return.  
Your Loving Son,  
Gabriel  
Ben crumbled up the note and dropped it to the floor. His head boiled with anger. He went back upstairs into his room, he had an idea.  
  
6 months passed  
Gabriel, along with other militia men, hid in the bushes as they watched a troop of British soldiers march down the path. It had 12 soldiers walking in front of the wagon and 12 marching in the back, and 5 horsemen. Gabriel took a deep breath as he gripped his gun. The militia leader gave the signal to shoot, everyone shot up and fired their muskets, killing most instantly. The militia men jumped out of trees and bushes and began attacking. Suddenly a man walked out of the wagon. It was Colonel Tavington, thousands feared him, for he had no heart, so therefore showed no mercy. Most militia men backed away frightened. "Anyone who surrenders, I shall go easy on" Tavington announced releasing 20 soldiers from the wagon. The 18 militia men looked at the leader, who gave a face of defeat. Gabriel then began laughing. Tavington's face went serious and he glared at Gabriel. "What is so funny!?" Tavington demanded. Gabriel still laughing, pointed behind him. In furry, Tavington looked around to see what Gabriel was laughing at. Gabriel's face then went serious, pulled out his pistol, and shot it. The bullet landed in Tavington's hand. The man screamed out in pain. "RUN!" Gabriel shouted. The militia men scattered like a bunch of pigeons, in all different ways. Most of them, getting shot on their way trying to out run them. "After them!" Tavington shouted holding on to his bloody hand. British soldiers, including Tavington, started running after them. Gabriel stopped, held up his musket, and shot at the soldiers. Suddenly he began fighting with an officer. The others saw, and ran back to help. Suddenly someone shoved Gabriel up against a tree. He felt someone breath hardly down his neck. "Not a rebel huh?" he asked, grabbing a hold of Gabriel's chin with his bloody hand. Gabriel stared into his eyes, then he tried to get his face free. Suddenly Gabriel elbowed him in the stomach and punched him in the face, then began to ran. Suddenly a solider jumped from a tree and tried to punch Gabriel. Gabriel easily caught his fist and swung the redcoat over his shoulder. Gabriel's eyes fixed on Tavington, pulled out his pistol, and shot the redcoat that he had just swung over his solider. With out looking, he shot the solider right in the heart. He then jumped into the woods and began to run as fast as he could. Suddenly someone blocked him and knocked him down. Gabriel slowly raised his hand to his head, for he landed on a rock. He looked up and saw his father. "Father! I am so glad to see you!" Gabriel replied jumping to his feet. Ben didn't have a smile on his face, and he didn't look happy. Ben then turned hi son around and tied his hands. "Father.. um.. ok this isn't funny. Father what are you doing!?" Gabriel shouted. Once Ben yanked Gabriel to his feet and pushed him back up to the path.  
"READY!!! AIM!!! FIRE!!!" Tavington shouted. Gabriel watched his friends as they got shot by British soldiers. He was all that was left of the militia. He stared in horror at his dead friend's bodies. Tavington glared at Gabriel. His face, mixed with blood and sweat from the fighting. He hurt eyes, hurt form the betrayal of his father, stared back at Tavington. "Now what do you have to say for yourself?" Tavington asked holding a knife to his throat. Gabriel swallowed hard. "Kill me" he replied. Tavington smirked. "Gladly" he replied. "Wait!" Ben shouted. Both looked over at him. True yes, Ben was angry at his son, but he was still his son, and he couldn't let Tavington kill him. "Wh..Why not just let him go, let him go warn his neighbors the consequence if they join militia." Ben replied. Tavington chuckled. "Benjamin Martian, your son committed treason, and he should take his punishment. Ben looked at Gabriel, who stared at the ground. "Wait, i have a better idea." he proposed, then spun Gabriel around so he was facing him. "I will make you pay for blowing off my thumb. You will be my slave" Tavington said smiling evilly, a smile that sent chills down Gabriel's spin. Tavington snapped his fingers and 5 soldiers tackled him to the ground on his side and held him down tightly. Tavington knelt down beside him, ripped his sleeve, took his knife, and began carving a symbol into Gabriel's flesh. Gabriel squinted his eyes in pain, clenched his teeth together, and his muscles tensed up, making it hurt worse. After he was finished, Tavington tore a piece of cloth from Gabriel's shirt, and wiped away the blood. Tavington got up and ordered his men to begin packing the wagon. Once they were finished, they untied him and threw him into a small cage in the wagon. Gabriel traced the outline of the mark with his index finger, then punched the wall in anger. Suddenly the wagon started to move, and Tavington hopped into the back. There was silence for a while, until Tavington's chuckle disturbed it, and Gabriel glared at him. "After I am done with you, you'll be begging me to kill you." Tavington said eerily. Gabriel gave him a mean look. "I would have killed you but....." "But what!? Your father stopped you?" he asked, knowing that was what Gabriel was going to say. In response, Gabriel looked at his feet. "How does it feel to be betrayed?" Tavington asked quietly. Suddenly Gabriel pulled a gun out of his pocket and shot Tavington, the reached for his knife in his boot and cut the rope that help the wooden cage together. Gabriel jumped out of the cage, stole Tavington's sword, and jumped on a horse up in front. The horse whinnied in surprise and went up on his hind legs. Once the horse landed all 4 feet back on the ground he cut the horse free of the wagon. He smiled at Tavington, then cut the other horse loose, which ran down and got lost i the woods. Immediately Gabriel galloped away, with all men firing at him, some running after. Tavington screamed out in anger, they were stranded.  
  
Gabriel made the horse gallop as fast as it could for a while, until he felt sure that it was safe enough for them to stop. He stopped at a bank to let the horse get a drink. Gabriel was panting hardly as he looked around at the location. "We must be miles from the village" he told himself. He through the sword in the river, and returned the knife to his boot. He pulled out his two revolvers, loaded them, then returned them. Then he took his musket and reloaded it too. Suddenly he heard something, he looked up and saw red coming down from the path. Gabriel jumped up, and ran to the horse. He led the horse behind a big patch of bushes and tied him there, after he was done, he looked into the horses eyes. "Please be quiet, don't move, if you do, they will find you and take you back to where you came from, and they'll treat you terribly. And i desperately need you to escape them, please stay still." Gabriel told the horse, the ran and jumped into a hole under a log, and there was a little space to look out form under. He heard people walk, rummage, and talk to one another. Suddenly a pair of shiny black boots landed right in front of him. Frightened, and surprised, he had o cover his mouth to keep him from saying anything. "Have you found him yet!?" the voice bellowed. "No sir, for his age and class, he's pretty smart." a solider remarked. "Keep looking! I want him alive!" he warned, then Gabriel watched his boots walk out of sight. He then noticed some soldiers were walking over to where the horse was. Gabriel took a small rock and threw it in the opposite direction, startled the officers went to check it out and forgot about the bushes. What seemed like hours, they finally left. Gabriel climbed out of the hole and checked on the horse, who was fine. He smiled, mounted him and galloped away towards town.  
  
It was Sunday morning, therefore all of the town was at church. Gabriel rode behind the church and tied his horse there, and walked in. Startled everyone in the church looked back to see who it was. "Gabriel Martin!" the reverent replied in surprise. Gabriel's brothers and sisters jumped to their feet and all group hugged him, shouting questions and laughing. "Gabriel Martian, good god, it's a miracle! We heard that the last of the militia was whipped out." the reverent replied. "Yeah, I almost was." Gabriel replied. "Well then your a hero Gabriel." a woman said proudly, everyone agreed. Gabriel grinned with embarrassment. "Your father shall be pleased with you." a man replied smiling, not knowing what happened. Gabriel tried to smile. "Thanks" he replied, the led hi sisters and brothers outside to cause less of a commotion. Gabriel looked at Margaret. "Margaret, will you please take Susan and William to pet the horse?" Gabriel asked, trying to get the girls and the youngest boy away. Margaret shook her smiling head, and led the two to the horse. Gabriel looked at Nathan, Samuel,and Thomas. "I am the only one left alive from the militia" he spitted out the truth. Thomas eye's widened. "Cool" Nathan replied. "Do you guys know where father is?" Gabriel asked. "Nope, he just left and put Thomas in charge" Samuel said. "Ah, I see. Guys, i am going to be straight up honest with you, but don't tell Margaret, Susan or William. William is too young to understand and girls do weird things when you tell them bad stuff ok?" Gabriel replied trying to make Samuel and Nathan laugh about girls acting crazy. "Ok, father is fighting against me, on the British side. I don't know what his lesson is, but he wishes to catch me." Gabriel replied. "You sure!?" Thomas asked, Gabriel shook his head yes in response. "Well, that's not right." Nathan replied. "They have the whole damn British army looking for me, and i got to lay low of a while. Nathan, Samuel, can you go to our house and go get your muskets?" Gabriel asked seeing his house in the distance. They shook their heads yes and the Thomas, Nathan, and Samuel took off. Margaret watched her brother fall on his back on the grassy hill in exhaustion. She smiled and walked over to him and sat down next to him. "Gabriel, what's wrong?" she asked softly. "Nothing Margaret, why?" he asked. She stared at him. "Gabriel, where's father?" she asked, knowing he knew where he was. Gabriel sighed. Just as he was about explain it to her, he saw the British enter from the woods. Susan, Margaret, William!" Gabriel shouted as he picked Susan and William up and pushed Margaret into the woods, and landed Susan and William there too. Gun shots rang out and bullets flew everywhere. "AH! Gabriel what's happening!!?" Susan screamed, Margaret also screamed loudly. Gabriel took off his musket and fired it twice, and hit 2 officers off their horses. He dropped his gun, and took out his revolver and shot it 3 times, killing 3 people. He ducked then dropped the revolver and got the other and shot it. Finally the other boys arrived. "Nathan, load the guns!" Gabriel shouted and then took Nathan's musket and stared shooting it. Nathan did as he was told. Thomas took Samuel back in the woods with the rest, but they watched in horror as their brother tried to hold them off. People ran out from the church, scared to death, once they saw the British army coming closer, men rushed to their nearby houses to get their guns to help Gabriel. Soon the British reached the church. Gabriel looked back at his brothers and sisters, who were scared to death. Gabriel ran up to Thomas. "Thomas, if anythign happens to me, you take everyone and run deep into the woods as fast as you can! Don't stop, don't talk, but most importantly, don't look back, you hear?" he ordered. Thomas hesitanted, then finally shook his head yes. Gabriel smiled at Susan, pointed to his eyes then to her. She smiled weakly, it was a game and she loved it when Gabriel did that. Gabriel turned around and began fightening British soliders. One by one, they dropped dead, until suddenly Ben walked in front of him. "Father!" Thomas shouted in shame at him. Ben ignored him and threw himself at Gabriel, lunging and throwing his sword hardly in the air. Gabriel fought hard to block his father's blocks, but they were different than the other soliders, they were more powerful, and stronger. Soon the two broke away to rest. "Who are you kidding Gabriel? I'm your father, i taught you how to fight. Ha, I know every move your going to make. You always lost to me when i was teaching you and it will never change. So if you surrender and admit the British are better, then I MIGHT go easy on you son." he said, breathign hardly. Gabriel looked at him meanly. "I shall NOT surrender! Your going to have to kill me before I surrender." Gabriel replied then tried to hit him with his gun, but Ben blocked it. They broke again and just glared at each other. Suddenly Samuel, a daddy's boy, took off toward Gabriel, once close to him, Samuel dug his knife deep into Gabriel's side. Gabriel's mouth dropped but nothing came out and he fell to the ground, gripping his side. Ben chuckled as he runned his fingers through Samuel's hair. "Good job son" he said pleased. "Gabriel!" Susan screamed and jumped up to run after him. Thomas grabbed her and began to run deep into the woods. "Thomas! Thomas, stop!!" Margart yelled trying to yank her hand free from this grip. "What!?" he asked stopping. "We have to go back and help Gabriel!" she screamed at him. "No, he told me that if anything happened to him to take you guys into the woods and not bother about him." Thomas explained. "Thomas....he's our brother" she said crying. "Yeah, who cares what he told us, we have to help him!" Nathan replied. Thomas looked at his sister, then at Nathan, then finally up where Gabriel was. "Ok, come on hurry!" Thomas replied putting Susan down and running up the hill. Thomas watched Ben and Samuel go around to the front of the church to get Tavington. The children ran up to Gabriel who was lying there holding his side, and breathing hard. They all managed to drag him a little ways into the woods. Once they heard Tavington come they stopped and hid. Tavington and Ben looked around near the edge of the woods. Gabrile groaned b/c of his wound, Margart covered his mouth with her hand and prayed that they didn't hear him. They didn't thankfully. They watched Samuel climb on the horse with their father and watched the British gallop away. Margart took her hand off of Gabriel's mouth. Finally Gabriel looked at them. "I...I thought you guys were suppose to not look back." Gabriel replied. "We couldn't leave our brother there." Margart relied smiling. Gabriel smiled and tried sitting up. "Ahh!" Gabriel replied then clenthched his side and fell back on his back. "Gabriel, don't move" Thomas instructed. "Thomas how are we going to get him back to the black swamp?" Nathan asked. Thomas thought for a while. "We could go get Abigal" he suggested. "Guys, i can get up, it's just going to hurt." Gabriel replied then, with a help of a tree, stood up. He held his breath while doing it and let it out as he stood up. "Come on, it'll get dark soon." he protested, then carefully led the children to their hide out. 


	2. Trap?

Gabriel walked across the strip of land surrounded by the waters of the Black Swamp. He sat down against a tree and sighed. The only light source in the dark of the night was some lanterns and a few fires. Thomas walked up to him with a plate in his hand and sat down beside Gabriel. Thomas looked at his brother then held the plate in front of him, offering him something to eat from his plate. Gabriel looked at it and shook his head no. "What's wrong?" Thomas asked after he was done chewing up his food. "This whole mess Thomas. It was a BIG mistake of even considering enlisting. I am always surrounded by an environment that scares me. I hate watching people I know die, it's sad that a person could just do that. Just kill someone without feeling any regret." Gabriel explained. "Gabriel, when you fought those redcoats behind the church, you didn't seem scared." Thomas replied with his mouth full. "Of course not. If I did, the British would pick up on that as a weakness. Just because I do not act afraid does not mean I am not terrified inside. And Tavington, that man is like the devil, and he'll torture any American, if he gets the chance. And I blew his thumb off, and that can't be good." Gabriel replied sighing. "Why does that man want you so badly?" Thomas asked. "I blew off the man's thumb Thomas, wouldn't you be a TAD bit angry if I did that to you?" Gabriel asked. "Well yeah, because brothers don't do stuff like that to each other, but Tavington isn't related to us." Thomas said. They both sat in silence, trying to think of a reason. "Hey do you think it's because of your age?" Thomas asked. "My age?" Gabriel repeated confused. "Yeah, I mean you ARE the youngest member in the Continentals. 18." Thomas pointed out. "No that shouldn't make a difference." Gabriel replied then rubbing his temples in frustration. "Well, then for the sake of your life, for the sake of our family's existence, let's move. Get out of the state. I know you're a man with a huge pride, but for god's sake Gabriel run! Your old enough to look after us!!!" Thomas replied raising his voice. "THOMAS! Don't you see!? It won't matter! Tavington and father both wants me death or lord knows what!! If I run, they WILL follow! I will be carrying the whole war on my shoulders! If I run, Tavington follows, which means the recoats will follow, which means the Continentals follow to kill the redcoats! I mean by god before I know it the whole war will be scooting across the country! Innocent people will die on my behalf! So what's the use!? The only difference between staying and running is that if I run more people die!" Gabriel shouted out in frustration. Thomas looked at him sadly, he knew his brother was right. Gabriel breathed in and out slowly. "Sorry." He finally said, he didn't mean to get so upset. Thomas shook his head ok. "Go get in bed, it's late." Gabriel said standing up and patting Thomas on the back.  
  
Gabriel peeked into a tent, where his brothers and sisters were asleep. It has been 2 hours since he had that talk with Thomas, and he had just been sitting outside looking at nothing and trying to come up with a plan to get him out of this. Gabriel sighed once he saw Susan's little eyes looking back at him. He quietly walked in and sat on the side of Susan's cot. "What's wrong Susan?" he asked smiling gently and stroking back her blonde hair. "Gabriel, why do those mean men want to hurt you?" she asked, a tear rolling down her cheek. Gabriel was glad Susan was talking again. Once their mom died, she never said a word for at least 3 years. But aside from that, Gabriel hesitated to answer the small girls question. How could he explain it to a little girl? "Well Susan, I want something that the British refuses to let me have and they are trying to stop me." Gabriel replied, sounding pleased of how he put it. Susan looked back up at him confused. "Ok, take you for example. Let's say you want a doll. A beautiful doll that you only dreamed of having. It's something that's you want more than anything, so you are willing to fight for it. But father doesn't want you to have it because he doesn't think it's right for you to have such a beautiful and valuable thing. So he will try anything to stop you, and if he catches you, punishments may be server. See, your like me, your fighting for something you think you deserve to have. And father… well… he's like the British he wants to stop you from getting what you want." Gabriel explained. "Oh I see, but why did father turn on you? Why did he turn on us?" She asked. "Well Susan, I guess he doesn't want what I want. I guess he likes things how they are." Gabriel said after thinking about it. Susan sat up, crying harder now. "I lost daddy Gabriel, I don't want to loose you too." She said crying and falling into his arms. Gabriel held her safely. "Oh Susan, you won't. I'm a survivor. You won't loose me. But you HAVE to get some sleep ok? I'll stay here until you fall asleep." Gabriel said gently. Susan tried to smile, kissed him on the cheek and laid back down. Soon, Susan's breathing told Gabriel that she was sound asleep. He gently got up, walked outside, and sat around a fire with another man from the militia. "Those your kids?" his tooth less mouth asked. Gabriel jumped in attention. "Oh, no, those are my brothers and sisters." Gabriel answered smiling a little. "You all look alike." He replied. Gabriel gave him a weird look. "Yes, because we are brothers and sisters." He replied again, then looked down at his feet. If Gabriel had to guess, the man was a little rough around the edges, if you know what he means! The man looked into Gabriel's young eyes. "I have heard a lot about you Gabriel Martin, your stronger than most 30 year olds, yet your only 18. Where did you learn all of that?" he replied. Gabriel sighed. "My father taught me" he replied softly. The man shook his head. You're a good person and a heck of a solider, but do you plan to leave them brother less?" he replied. Gabriel looked back up at the man, right into the eyes. "No" Gabriel replied. "I don't."  
  
  
  
Gabriel walked through a field, a musket in his hand. Suddenly a redcoat came running toward him, calling his name. Gabriel peered at him in the distance. It was his father and he was hurt. Gabriel ran up to him as Ben fell to the ground. "Gabriel, he's coming! He's coming to kill you and me because I realized how bad of a father I was, frightening against you, and he noticed I had lied to him about where you were. Oh gosh son, I am so sorry." Ben apologized. Gabriel hesitated then pulled him up, put one of Ben's arm around his shoulder and dragged him to their hideout. Once there, he began shouting commands at everyone to hurry, get the nurse, or to get water and bandages. The whole militia was up on their feet and running everywhere. Gabriel laid his father on the ground and quickly ripped off his father's shirt, fearing of what he would see. Gabriel then came to a surprising fact, he wasn't injured, no blood, no cuts, no nothing. Filled of confusion, Gabriel looked into his father's eyes. Suddenly he heard the click of a gun. "Slowly stand up." He heard a British accent say. Gabriel glared at Ben and slowly stood up. The whole hide out were surrounded with soldiers, it had been a trap. Thomas ran up to his father, who was know sitting up. "You planned this!!? You coward!" Thomas shouted in disbelief and began punching Ben. Two soldiers pried Thomas off of him, and held on to him. "Put your hands on your head now, Gabriel" Tavington demanded. Gabriel sighed and slowly raised his hands to his head, still glaring at Ben. Tavington grabbed him and pushed him into some British soldiers who held him. Megan, Nathan, William, Samuel, and Susan came running out of the tent. Susan's eye filled up with tears. "GABRIEL, NO!" she screamed as loud as she could, crying, and running toward him. Ben stopped him and picked her up into his arms and began walking back towards the kids. Gabriel closed his eyes and winced every time he heard Susan scream. Once Ben got in front of his children, they all backed away. "Kids, what's wrong?" Ben asked setting Susan down, who ran straight into Megan's arms. "Get away from us!" Samuel shouted. "Samuel! How dare you speak to me like that!" Ben shouted back in anger. "Your not our father! You betrayed Gabriel! You betrayed us!" Megan shouted also crying. "And you won't let me go to Gabriel either!!!" Susan added her face still buried in Megan's stomach. "I won't let you near Gabriel because he is dangerous, he kidnapped you and he is the one who is a traitor! He left us! He is against us!" Ben replied. "No we followed him! YOU are against us!" Nathan spoke up. Ben turned around and glared at Gabriel. "What kind of lies have you been telling them Gabriel!!!?" Ben yelled at him, then angrily led them inside a tent. 


	3. Getting out alive

Gabriel was escorted to a large fort, called Fort Britain, in South Carolina. Tavington bowed his head at a man who was looking at a painting on a wall. "My lord, we have captured the last of the Continentals. Gabriel Martin, whom him alone killed over 95 men." Tavington replied. The man looked into Gabriel's eyes. "95 men, well you must be quite the solider." The fat man replied. Gabriel shrugged. "Guess so, wanna find out?" Gabriel smart mouthed. Cornwallis grinned with humor. Cornwallis studied Gabriel for some minutes. "Hang him for treason." He said at last. Gabriel slowly closed his eyes, he was afraid of that order. "My lord, if we may, keep the boy?" Tavington asked stepping forth. Gabriel's eyes shot open and looked at them. Tavington was up to something, and he didn't like it. "Boy!? How old is he!?" Cornwallis replied turning back around. "He's 18" Ben answered. Cornwallis turned his head to Ben. "Is this your son you were telling me about Benjamin?" Cornwallis asked amazed. "Yes he is my lord." Ben answered. Cornwallis snickered. "Sir, may we, won't you enjoy seeing a boy who killed 1/5 of your army serving you?" Tavington asked. "I'll serve no one!" Gabriel shouted. "You will so!" Tavington shouted back turning and getting up in Gabriel's face. Gabriel smiled. "What are you going to do about it…….. kill me?" Gabriel asked softly. Tavington tried hard to control his temper. "Fine Cornel, your wish is granted, now leave my pretense." Cornwallis replied. Tavington bowed his head, smiled, and turned around. He grabbed Gabriel, who pushed him violently off.  
  
Gabriel clenched his arm as he walked out onto a hill inside the fort. He fell to his knees and looked up at the beautiful sunset. How he wished he was back at home and everything was forgotten. Tavington had just gave him a beating, for no purpose at all. Ben walked up beside his son, who looked up, then looked away. "You know Gabriel, I only did this because I wanted to teach you a lesson." He replied. Gabriel looked up at him in anger. "OK, I get it, so sending your son to, practically, be enslaved to the most ruthless man God has ever created is your idea of a lesson!? I was just trying to win independence! I just wanted all of us to live better! I shall NEVER trust you again!" Gabriel shouted at him. Ben then felt a serge of guiltiness. Gabriel looked down at the grass. "I know I am the joke of Britain. But God as my witness, I am NOT the last of the Continentals, nor the militia." Gabriel said angrily. "Oh really?" Tavington asked pulling him up. "Yeah, and we are going to kick Britain clear off the map!" Gabriel threatened. Tavington smiled then slammed the butt of his musket at his face. Blood came out of Gabriel's mouth. Gabriel winced and watched Tavington walk away. Gabriel was intimidated to throw a rock at him but he didn't want another beating. Gabriel turned around to his father. "When I escape and go back to the militia, if it comes to it, I WILL kill you. And mark my words I WILL kill Tavington!" Gabriel warned then walked away. For fear of his life, Ben went and told Cornwallis.  
  
A soldier escorted Gabriel to Cornwallis's chamber, after Gabriel was in, he walked in, locked the door and stood in front of it. Cornwallis stood near a desk and Gabriel in the middle of the room. Cornwallis turned and faced him. "I was told, Gabriel Martin, you were making threats." Cornwallis replied. "That's what I do. I should come as a threat just by standing here." Gabriel replied. "Tavington said that you said that you were not the last of the militia, is that true?" he asked walking up to him. "Now come one, do you actually think I would tell you?" Gabriel asked smiling. "My patience are getting very slim boy." Cornwallis warned. "So are mine" Gabriel replied, then pulled out a revolver and shot Cornwallis in the shoulder. The soldier locked the door a second time and began barricading it. Gabriel walked up to Cornwallis who was on the floor. "your going to kill me now, aren't you?" he asked, shaking. Gabriel made a face. "No, I'm not, because I am not a murder, unlike you and your cold hearted men. I don't kill people for no reason." Gabriel replied. The solider ripped the red coat off of him and ran up next to Gabriel, for it was a militiaman, in disguise. "What do we do know?" Gabriel asked reloading his revolver, and putting it on his belt, then he loaded the musket that the militiaman gave him then swung it over his shoulder. "I don't know, but we need to get you out of here Gabriel." The man said. They both looked at Cornwallis who was lying there, shouting for his guards. "Give me one good reason why we shouldn't kill this chubby cow right now!?" the man said starting to loose his temper. "Because if we kill him, they'll just get someone worse! Tavington would be the lordship and then he would just kill more innocent people. So it won't solve anything!" Gabriel replied. Suddenly people began banging on the door. "Ok, let's do this!" Gabriel replied as he shot the window out, then they both climbed out onto the balcony. The front doors busted open, some redcoats made their way to Cornwallis, others were running toward the balcony. "JUMP!" Gabriel shouted. Gabriel and the man jumped off the balcony and landed on 2 horses. (The balcony wasn't that high off the ground) Gabriel's horse whinned and went up on it's hind legs. Suddenly Ben tackled Gabriel to the ground. Gabriel had the air knocked form his lungs as he stared up at Ben, who tightly held him down to the ground, with just one hand. 


	4. A Change of heart or not?

The British brought the children to the campsite a little ways outside of the fort. Gabriel was tied to a tree, by one end of the rope tied to his right wrist, stretched across the tree, then tied the other end of the rope to his left wrist. Thomas walked up to Gabriel. Tears came to Thomas's eyes filled up with tears once he saw the condition his brother was in. "Thomas." Gabriel replied trying to make himself more comfortable. Thomas bent down next to Gabriel. "Promise me, you'll listen to father." Gabriel replied giving up and just sat still. "What!? No way!" Thomas replied immediately. "Thomas, if you don't and you continue to be the American side, they shall kill you for treason." Gabriel told him. "So, Gabriel I don't care! What, d you believe I am not man enough to take that consequence?" Thomas asked. "No, believe me, your man enough, but it's just… since you're the second oldest the other siblings will want to be like you, and I do not want them to be killed for treason when half of them don't even know what treason is." Gabriel shot back. Thomas tried to avoid Gabriel's eyes. "Thomas I chose to do this, you and the others didn't. They have their whole life to live. Please don't end it now for them just because you want revenge." Gabriel begged. He saw tears come to Thomas's eyes and look around. "Promise?" Gabriel asked looking at him. Thomas sighed and shook his head yes. Ben the walked up to them. Thomas immediately got up and walked away, Ben stared at Gabriel. "What do you want?" Gabriel murmured. "Son, some part of me is glad to call you my son, and some part isn't. Personally, I don't know why I did this. Make you suffer, make my family suffer, it was actually kind of stupid of me, and I shall never forgive myself for doing it. I am sure your mother is very upset at me for doing this to you. You were her favorite, because she spent the most time with you, you know." Ben said. Gabriel looked away and watched all the redcoats at the camp ride into the fort, Ben was the only redcoat in the camp. Ben bent down next to Gabriel and cut the ropes loose. Gabriel stared up at him in astonishment. "Father, what are you doing?" he asked. "Gabriel, for the past couple of months, it was like someone was controlling my body. I had no control and I didn't know what I was doing. The person that turned you in, stopped you from escaping, I don't know who that was in my body. But I am as sure as hell it wasn't me. And I am truly sorry this time. Elizabeth opened my eyes and made me see the foolish acts I have been doing. Gabriel I am truly sorry." Ben replied helping his son up. Gabriel stretched a grin. "Is this some kind of a trick?" he asked. Ben shook his head no. "Not this time son" Ben said smiling. "I don't know what made me change, but ever since that night I have been a beast. I guess I was so bad at you for enlisting and leaving without my consent made me infuriated. And I also realized how unfair the British are being." Ben said smiling. Gabriel smiled wildly the hugged his father. "Come on, let's get out of here before they come back." Ben protested then they gathered everyone up, got a couple of horses and rode away.  
  
Ben sat around a fire with Nathan, Samuel, Margaret, Susan, and William. They had been running for about 2 hours, so they stopped to make camp for the night. Thomas sat with Gabriel. "How do you know he isn't leading us into a trap or something?" Thomas asked pulling his shoulder out, and trying to put it back in its socket. Gabriel howled and squinted his eyes shut. "Thomas" he replied breathlessly from holding his breath because of the pain. "We were already caught in the first place." Gabriel pointed out opening his eyes and looking up at his brother. "Well, you ARE right, but why would he come back to normal out of the blue?" Thomas asked him, giving his arm a shove in. Pain jolted through Gabriel's body. "OW!" Gabriel shouted. Thomas let go. "Gabriel, I have no idea what they did to your arm, but I can't get it back in." Thomas declared. Ben looked over and saw Gabriel grab his throbbing shoulder. Ben stood up and walked over to Thomas and Gabriel. "Gabriel, give me your arm." Ben ordered. "No! No!" Gabriel shouted like a child that didn't want their father to pull out a splinter out of their toe. "Gabriel, if we go into an attack and your arm is out of its socket, you could do eternal damage to it. Now give me your arm!'' Ben lectured. Gabriel turned to his side and allowed his father to grab his arm. While doing this, Gabriel gave a reluctant look that showed a mixture of pain and fear. Unlike Thomas, Ben pulled his arm out away from him, then gave it a massive shove in. Gabriel's eyes squinted again, and he clenched his teeth together. "There, it might be a little soar." Ben replied getting up. "A little?" Gabriel asked. Everyone giggled and Ben just grinned. Soon Ben's smile faded. "SHH!" Ben ordered, everyone quickly shut their mouths. Ben got up and crept up in front of a bush. Suddenly he grabbed something behind it, and pulled up a girl, around 17. She struggled as she cursed at him. "Thomas, Samuel, help me!" he ordered. Within minutes they has her tied to a tree. After they were done he looked at her and she just glared back. "Who are you?" he demanded. "Like I would tell you!" she yelled at him. "What are you doing out here?" Ben asked calmly. "Looking for my brother" she lied. Ben smiled, when he heard gunshots coming from far away. "Gabriel, you stay here with Margaret, William and Susan. Thomas, Nathan, Samuel, you come with me" Ben replied grabbing his musket. "But father, why must I……" "Gabriel, you're injured, surely your shoulder hasn't recovered yet. Your arm needs rest." Ben interrupted then they were off. Gabriel slowly sat down in front of the fire. The woman stared at him hardly, soon Gabriel looked back at her. "Why is my father's symbol engraved into your arm?" she asked suddenly breaking the silence. Gabriel looked down at the arm that had the indentation that Tavington carved into his flesh. Gabriel, ashamed of it, put his blue coat on. "Someone put it on me" he answered softly looking into the fire and poked it with a stick. "But father only engraves his symbol into a person like that if they were his…..well…" she didn't finish the rest. Gabriel looked at her annoyed. "Bite your tongue before I cut it out." He ordered. "You knew my father didn't you? William, William Tavington?" she asked, knowing she was annoying him. Gabriel got up and flung a knife at her, but it hit 2 cm away from her face into the tree. Gabriel walked up to her, bent down, clutched the knife handle and got right in front of her face. "Your father, is the most cold heart man I have ever met in my 18 years of living." Gabriel replied quietly and eerily close to her face. She smiled with amusement. Gabriel just yanked the knife out of the tree and stuck it back in his boot and sat down. "Silly Americans, you're only hurting yourself with this independence nonsense. Soon after all this is over and Britain wins ALL militiamen and ALL American soldiers will be hanged for treason, including you! I know who you are, your Gabriel Martin, the youngest in the militia, yet the best solider. All of Britain knows about you, but they more knows about your father, that trouble making man! But believe me Gabriel Martin, the British ARE keeping their eyes on you!" she replied. Gabriel looked over at her in alarm, he kind of felt frightened. "W…What are you talking about?" Gabriel asked. "You and Ben are the British main targets know. Your father because he started the militia, betrayed the army, and helped save your life. And you because you killed the most men, escaped from British clutches more than once, and you blowed my father's thumb off." She replied. Margret and Susan were silent. Gabriel stared at her, suddenly Ben came back with Thomas, Nathan, and, Samuel. Ben distracted Gabriel and he shook his head and looked back into the fire. The girl looked up at Ben who only smiled back at her. 


	5. Don't let them Catch you

By morning, everyone was off towards the town south east of Charlestown. Ben and Gabriel rode their horses as the others rose in a small wagon that was hitched to Ben's horse. The girl was in a wooden cage, in the wagon; Ben had built the night before. Ben stopped at a fork in the rode; suddenly he heard gunshots ring out. Ben's ears were alert. Nathan looked up at his father. "Father… is it…." "Yes Nathan, it's redcoats." Ben interrupted. "And they aren't far behind." Gabriel warned also listing carefully. A minute of silence passed. "What do we do?" Gabriel then asked clutching his reigns. "I..I don't know son." He finally replied trying to think. "Father, I have an idea, you go left, which is a shortcut into town. I'll stay behind until the British see me and lead them away. I'll go right." Gabriel explained. "What Gabriel, no, we are staying together!" Ben replied. "Father, the right trail is really just another trail into town, only longer and a lot more rugged. We can think of a place to meet in town, by the time I come, you and everyone else will already be safely hidden and I'll be so far ahead of them that they won't see me." Gabriel explained. "No Gabriel not you, I'll go that way." Ben protested. "Father you have a wagon, that'll slow you down. They'll surly catch up with you. Plus the rugged land will tear it to shreds." Gabriel fought back. "Then switch me horses." Ben argued. "No, I like my horse! Father I'll be fine, my shoulder is fine. Listen, I am younger and slyer than them, AND you have to admit…. I am a better horse rider than you." Gabriel replied finally. Ben grinned. "You are not." He said. "Father, go!" Gabriel said smiling. Ben reluctantly shook his head. "Fine, meet us in the alley between the hardware store and the blacksmith" Ben ordered. Gabriel shook his head yes. "Oh and Gabriel, be careful" Ben replied the rode off. Gabriel smiled and watched his father's horse disappear. Gabriel turned around, all was so quiet. He heard the river water running and birds chirping and guns being shot.  
  
"Gosh I hate this damn country!'' Tavington declared breaking a thorn branch that stuck to his coat and threw it to the ground. "Keep looking!!!!!!" Tavington yelled at the top of his lungs to his men. Suddenly they saw Gabriel. "Wow guys, it took you long enough to get here didn't it!?" Gabriel shouted. Tavington eyed him. "Young Martin, we shall put an end to this right now. Once I catch you I'll take you to hell and back and take you there once more!!" Tavington shouted at him, very angry. "Well now come on, you have to catch me for more than a couple of hours right….Will?" Gabriel said smiling. Tavington's face turned red. "AHHH, after that boy!" Tavington said pointing his sword towards Gabriel. The group of redcoats took off at Gabriel. Gabriel sent his horse up on his hind legs, and he turned around and took off as fast he could. Some redcoats followed Gabriel while others went the opposite way. Gabriel realized that not all the British had followed him, so before the paths went their separate ways he jumped across a small river and ran right in front of them, making their horse stop and whinny. "Hey your going the wrong way you fat wimps, you want me to hang for treason so bad, come and get me!" Gabriel replied trying to make them mad. It worked and within seconds after Gabriel jumped back across a small river, they all followed. The British chased Gabriel through the rocky land, through ponds, and wide- open meadows, and they were far behind when Gabriel went to the meeting spot. Gabriel jumped off his horse and into his father's arms. Suddenly the British came into town, flooding the paths, setting houses and shops on fire, and killing people. Thomas's head was boiling, so were Nathan's and Samuel's. Suddenly Thomas took off running toward Tavington, Nathan and Samuel followed. Thomas got out his revolver while he was running and aimed. Suddenly when he was about to fire the shot at Tavington, he stumbled over a rock and went crashing to the ground. Redcoats were on him quickly, and Nathan and Samuel tried to push them off, but soon they were caught too. Ben ran after them and shoved a British solider off of Nathan. But soon the solider hit Ben in the back of the head with his gun. Ben fell, but still conscious, but not totally safe. Gabriel pushed the girls and William into the shadows of the alley. "General Martin, what are you doing? You have betrayed us." Tavington replied riding up to him on his horse then putting a pistol to his temple. Gabriel's eyes widen as he backed away then he looked around, panicked. Gabriel the grabbed the knife from his boot and cut the rope that held the cage together. He grabbed the girl by her wrist and up a latter onto a flat roof. "I realized that helping you slowly kill my son and my freedom is not a good thing!" Ben shouted at Tavington. Gabriel got to the very edge and yanked the handkerchief off of her mouth, spun her around, got a good grip, then raised a knife to her throat. "TAVINGTON!" Gabriel shouted loudly. Tavington looked up at who called his name, once he saw Gabriel with his daughter, his eyes widened. "Put your weapons down now!" Gabriel demanded. "For the love of God, do as he says!'' Tavington replied, being the first to drop his weapons. Everyone followed except for some soldiers, who were reluctant. "I said put them down!" Gabriel shouted louder. Gabriel then dug the point of the knife into the girl's skin a little, deep enough to allow blood droplets to come. Tavington looked into Gabriel's eyes and gave him the death stare. Gabriel swallowed hard then yanked his eyes off Tavington's. Soon everyone's weapon was down and Gabriel signaled his dad and brothers to run, getting the hint, the scattered into the woods. After Gabriel saw that they were safe, the threw the girl off the roof and she landed on her father, knocking them both to the ground. Gabriel grabbed his revolver and shot a solider, then another. Gabriel turned around and jumped off the building. Suddenly something slammed into him, knocking him to the ground. Out of the corner of his eye he saw another solider coming, without looking Gabriel picked up his revolver and shot the solider right in the chest. Gabriel heard a scream come out. Gabriel opened his eyes, and looked to see whom he shot. His mouth dropped once he identified the man; Tavington's brother. He saw Tavington race next town to his fallen sibling, screaming. Some soldiers grabbed Gabriel and yanked him up. Minutes after holding his brother's lifeless body, he got up, grabbed Gabriel by the chin, and shove him up against a building. "I have had just about enough of you!" Tavington declared. "I shall not be beat by a child!" Tavington shouted louder. "I'm not a child, I am 18!" Gabriel managed to say. Tavington shoved his hand father into his chin, making Gabriel unable to talk. "Your under 21, which makes you a child in my book. I, a proper man, will not be made a monkey out of, by a farmer's son! More importantly a child! So I shall end this stunt right now!" Tavington yelled. And with that Tavington shoved a sword into Gabriel's side. Gabriel's mouth dropped but nothing came out, his eyes stayed locked on Tavington's. "Oh and Gabriel" Tavington replied grabbing his chin again, Gabriel's jaw, still dropped. "Your father shall die a more gruesome death." Tavington said behind clenched teeth and shoved his sword in harder. Gabriel winced and breathed hardly. Tavington smiled a sheer smile, then finally yanked the sword out of him. He watched Gabriel slowly fall to the ground. "Fall out!" he yelled still looking at Gabriel. Soon the British soldiers went back the way they came to look for Ben. William, Susan, and Margaret ran up beside Gabriel, crying and screaming his name. "GABRIEL!" Margaret shrieked. Gabriel breathed hard as he touched her cheek. "Margaret….I want you to take William and Susan to dad. Run as fast as you can and don't look back." Gabriel instructed. Margaret, through tears, shook her head yes then took her brother and sister's hand and began to run. 


	6. He lives

1 Gabriel's eyes flew open and studied where he was at, but it didn't look familiar. "Rough night?" A voice asked. Gabriel looked over at the doorway and there stood his father. "Where am I?" He asked sitting up. "Somewhere safe." He answered. "Your lucky Tavington's sword was dull or you would have been dead by now." Ben replied walking next to the bed and sitting down in a chair that he sat in all night watching Gabriel. Gabriel's hurt eyes looked out the windows. "I should be dead." He said quietly. "Megan can to us screaming that Tavington stabbed you. When I got to you, you were barely breathing." Ben recalled. "I thought for sure I was going to die, it felt like it." Gabriel replied recalling his pain. "Well son, you have never had a sword shoved into you. That's what it feels like." Ben answered. "Is everyone ok?" Gabriel asked changing the subject. "Yes, thanks to you and your quick thinking. I am really proud how you fight with your gun. With that you could whip out half of the army." Ben said smiling. Gabriel smiled back. "Well…. I shall not be hanged." Gabriel said smiling. "You and me both" Ben said laughing. Soon Gabriel's smile faded. "When is this all going to be over father? I'm tired of running." Gabriel said sighing. "I don't know son… I wish I knew." Ben replied. Suddenly a woman came running in. "British soldiers are coming! Hurry and follow me!" She protested. Ben jumped to his feet and pulled the curtain back and saw them riding toward the house. HE ran up to Gabriel, helped him up and they both followed the woman down to the cellar, where the others were already there. Once everyone was in, she shut the door and pulled the dinning table over it. Hearing people knocking, she answered it as fast as she could, coming face to face with Tavington and some other solider. "May I help you gentlemen?" She asked. "Yes, I heard you were a close friend of the Martin's, is this true?" Tavington asked. "Why yes, I was very close to Benjamin's deseeded wife, Elizabeth." She replied truthfully. "We ask you his were abouts." Tavington replied. "Well, I haven't the slightest idea, I haven't talked to them since Elizabeth's death." She lied. Tavington glared into the woman's eyes. "How close were you and Mrs. Martin?" He asked then. "Well… very close sir." She replied. A smile stretched across Tavington's face. "Ah, I see, but odd don't you think? You being so close to the her, then it would have only been natural if she would have made you to be her first child's godmother, am I not correct?" Tavington asked. The woman didn't say anything. It was true; Elizabeth did make her the godmother of Gabriel that is why she adored him the most. "Are you the godmother of Gabriel Martin Mrs.?" Tavington asked getting impatient. "Yes sir…. I am" she replied quietly. Tavington smiled. "You DO know he is dead don't you?" Tavington replied, honored to destroy another life emotionally. Gabriel and the others were listening to the whole conversation under the floor. Gabriel's face turned mean and his muscles tensed. Ben had to grab a hold of him to make sure he wouldn't bust through the door. The woman raised her hand to cover her mouth and acted as if she was sad. Bells from the church rang. "I have ordered a town meeting, everyone MUST come." The other solider replied. The woman shook her head and followed the redcoats to the church.  
  
2  
  
3 Everyone was asleep in the cellar except for Ben and Gabriel. "She has been gone for a long time now." Gabriel replied quietly to Ben, who shook his head in agreement. "Father, I am fine, I can fight." Gabriel replied sensing that he was holding his father back from going up and searching for her. Ben sighed, shook his head, woke Thomas up, told him what they were doing and then him and Gabriel both pushed the door open, causing the dinning table to flip. They both ran out the door, then Ben and Gabriel's eyes widened as the saw the church…in flames.  
  
They both took off running as fast as they could toward the church. Suddenly they both stopped dead in their tracks at what they saw, they stared at the chains locked around the door. Gabriel looked at his father in horror. "They burnt the town looking for us." Ben said breathlessly, still staring at the chains. The church was still a building, the flames hadn't destroyed it yet, so they both jumped in, not caring about the fire. They both looked around, and everywhere there were dead bodies. Gabriel winced once he saw a girl clutching a doll, dead. There were no survivors till Gabriel reached his godmother, who was barely alive. His eyes swelled up with tears as he bent down next to her lying flat on the floor. Her eyes opened a little and Gabriel tried to smile. "I guess an angel has come to take me heaven, huh?" She said trying to smile. Gabriel tried to laugh but all that came out where teardrops. "Thank you for hiding us, for being there when mom wasn't…. everything." Gabriel managed to say. "Hey, you were worth it. You grew up so caring and strong and so very, very handsome." She said smiling touching Gabriel's face. Gabriel closed his eyes and touched her hand that was on his cheek and look at her. "Gabriel, can you do me a favor?" She asked. "Anything!" He answered immediately. "Put me out of this misery that this cruel world holds." She said eyeing his gun. Gabriel's eye's turned even sadder and his mouth dropped a little. "Oh, how could you make me do this?" He said closed his eyes again, letting tears fall. "Gabriel, do you want me to suffer?" She asked him. He shook his head no in response. "Then do it, please." She said. Gabriel shook his head and stood up and slowly pulled out his revolver. He looked at it, and they both heard it click. Gabriel slowly turned his sad eyes on hers. "Gosh Gabriel, you are so much like your mother. Never change, and never let that damn redcoat Tavington catch you. I have heard the attacks you made on them, your mother shall be proud." She replied smiling. "C…can you tell her I love her and I miss her?" He asked trying to hold his tears in. "Of course" she said. Gabriel aimed the gun at her. "Do our country proud Gabriel Martin." She replied. Gabriel smiled weakly at her, then shut his eyes tightly, turned his head, and shot the bullet. The only noise left was the crackling of the flames and Gabriel's own hard breathing. He could tell she was dead. He whipped his tears away with his sleeve and shoved the gun back on his belt and ran out of the church.  
  
Ben saw his son's tear strained face and ran up to him. "Father, I.. I don't what to do this anymore! I want out!" Gabriel replied crying into his arms. Ben let go of him." Gabriel! Listen to me! We are smack dab in the middle of a war! You can not afford to loose you mind now!" Ben shouted supporting words, clutching his son's face, trying to get him out his state of irony. Gabriel stopped yelling and looked into his father's eyes and shook his head yes. The Ben allowed Gabriel to fall into his arms.  
  
Days passed, and Ben and Gabriel regrouped another militia. Ben and the children were sitting under a tree having lunch. Gabriel walked through the town then in a small shop. The clerk looked up at him, smiled, and looked back down. Suddenly the clerk shop's head shot up, he recognized him. "Gabriel!? Gabriel Martin!? Is that you!!!?" he asked. Gabriel looked over at the man. "I thought for sure that the British had finished you off!" the man replied happily, yet full of shock. Gabriel smiled, walked up to him, and swung out his knife. "why would you care so much?" Gabriel asked seriously. "whoa, hold on there. I was just surprised to see you. I mean you're a legend around here, and a pain in the Briti- I mean and very brave against the British." The clerk said. Gabriel eyes him carefully, put the knife away then left immediately. The clerk gave an evil smile the switched the 'open' sign to 'closed' then left.  
  
Tavington and his team were resting outside of Wheelingsburg, when a rider came to them on horseback. The clerk jumped off his horse. "Cornel Tavington, Gabriel Martin is alive!" he reported. Tavington jumped up. "Your sure!?" he demanded. "Positive, he came into our shop and he almost cut my head off. That man has excellent senses." He replied. Tavington looked at him. "Man? He is no man, he's a boy! Thank you." He replied dismissing him. The clerk shook his head and rode off. "I knew having spies amongst the colonists would come in handy." Borden replied. "Oh shut up!" Tavington ordered. "Wow father, you weren't kidding when you Sid Gabriel Martin and Benjamin Martin were soldiers." She replied. "Yes I know, it's sickening!" Tavington replied sitting down next to her. "You would need to trap them or something." She said. "A trap! That's perfect! But we have got 2 very sly people to capture and almost 389 militia to kill." Replied pacing. He thought and paced for a little while then his face lit up. "I've got it! What's one weakness a father has?" he asked his daughter, who shrugged. "He's children!" Tavington answered for her. "But dad, you could NEVER get to his siblings, and how are you going to capture wonder child?" she asked. "Annmarie! I killed the boy's godmother. He has tremendous amounts of angry building up inside of him. Once he sees me, he wants to kill me so bad, he won't be thinking I would be leading him into a trap. And anger, can be the worse weakness of all." Tavington replied smiling. 


End file.
